Karaoke Night
by Not A Bagel
Summary: Trying a few new things in this solo fic; I've had this cool idea in my head for quite a while. I'm thinking it'll be 3-5 chapters so hold tight, I'll continue when my schedule allows :D
1. Prologue: RWBY

Blake held the pink invitation in her hand the same way one would hold a bomb. Hearts decorated every inch of the slip that didn't contain words and perhaps most worryingly of all – it reeked of gunpowder.

"So are we actually going to read this thing?" Yang asked, as everyone fidgeted.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Weiss asked from the other end of the room, a textbook laying forgotten in front of her.

"I don't know." Blake said, still reluctant to bring it anywhere close to her face.

The door opened and a yawning Ruby returned bearing treats of sugary goodness. "What's up?" She asked delivering everyone's sweets.

"Yang, they were out of dark feed so I got you milky trucks instead." Ruby continued going down the list and delivering like some kind of bizarre gift giver in red.

"Blake; two tinkle bars and some beast juice. Weiss, I couldn't find any croissants so I got you a bagel and some donuts. What are we all looking at anyway?" Ruby asked realizing she was being ignored.

Weiss answered, "We got sent a letter, but we haven't read it yet because –"

"Lemme see Lemme see!" Ruby demanded appearing between Blake's arms in a flash of rose petals.

Pink dust flew into the air and Weiss dived for cover behind the beds just in time for Ruby to say the one thing that haunted Weiss' nightmares.

_**"Achoo."**_

The room exploded in pink.

Pink dust coated the roof walls and floor, Yang resembled a huge serving of cotton candy. The only thing revealing she was under the dust were a pair of confused lilac eyes. Blake had been shielded by Ruby – who had fell on top of the Faunus and looked like a pink blanket. Weiss stood up and casually brushed some dust off of her arms, quite pleased with herself.

"That happened." Yang deadpanned.

"Does she have a dust allergy or something?" Blake asked Yang who answered with a shrug; throwing more dust into the air of the dorm room. Weiss promptly snatched the letter from Blake with as much tact as an ursa – the tiny heiress clearing her throat imperiously and reading aloud;

"Team RWBY – You are hereby invited to the first annual RWBY/JNPR mingle evening. Bring your singing voices because we're going to paint the town red! " She paused; "That was Nora. Jaune's bit just says; It'll be fun!"

"What about Pyrrha?" Yang asked, the amazon was hardly the type for partying – but she couldn't wait to see the redhead in less formal conditions.

"Please come along, it would be great to spend some time together and karaoke is fun." Weiss dictated. "Also her penmanship is sublime." She added with a gesture befitting her nobility. Reading aloud had put Weiss into her 'better than you' state, the attention and performance inflating her ego. "What about Ren?" Blake asked with a smirk. Surely Ren wouldn't be going along -

"A small note saying Nora laced the card with her spare dust and that he apologies for any mess caused." Weiss shrugged.

"That kid needs to lighten up." Yang sighed.

"Yeah! Maybe this karaoke night is what he needs!" Ruby agreed.

"Or this night is another distraction from school." Weiss snarked.

"I don't really feel like it anyway." Blake said.

"C'mon guys, are we really going to let this opportunity slip by?" Ruby begged.

"Yeah, when do we get the chance to show up JNPR?" Yang agreed, draping an arm round Ruby in solidarity.

The younger sister's mouth opened and Yang clamped a pink hand over her mouth. "No more explosions." A few seconds later Ruby blinked slowly and Yang slowly pulled her hand off her little sister's mouth.

Weiss spoke up before the sisters could resume their sitcom shenanigans. "Blake, ever since Roman escaped you've done nothing but sleep and read… maybe this is what you need." She put her hand on Blake's shoulder and smiled. Ruby tried not to giggle, she knew Weiss had quite the tender streak when she saw someone feeling alone or helpless and had been sworn to secrecy about it – but it was the first time Blake or Yang saw this side of her…

"I'm fine Weiss. I just… don't like being the centre of attention – Karaoke isn't for me." Blake fidgeted,

"Well then, I guess it'll just have to be duets then!" Ruby declared, from high atop Yang's shoulders. The blonde grinned as both pointed to some unforeseen horizon – "for with teamwork, our vocal harmony will be sure to crush those who would dare stand before us!"

The two began to laugh in unison. "MWAHAHAHA- AHHHH." Ruby screamed as Yang's laughter dislodged her, for the second time that night the leader ended up as a heap on the floor.

"So, I'm voting Yay on the karaoke thing." Yang said as she lifted her sister to her bed with ease.

"Yay" Ruby declared rubbing the back of her head.

"Nay." Blake said.

"And Weiss will tie it again." Yang sighed, flopping down next to Ruby on the bed. "The first time we get to do something that doesn't involve school or the White Fang and we'll end up deadlocked.

"Typical for you idiots assume I'm some kind of fun hating tyrant. I'm going. Yay" Weiss declared.

"Three votes to one. RWBY does karaoke!" Ruby screamed with glee.

Everyone had smiles on their faces as the girls got busy preparing for the night out. The strange new world of girls' night out etiquette even managed to amuse Blake., bringing her out of the quiet bitterness the vote had caused.

They only had an hour to prepare, but Yang and Weiss working together was a fierce combination. With their guidance Team RWBY would ensure that anybody's head would turn…


	2. Prologue: JNPR

"So." Was all the newcomer said.

"So." She chimed back.

"I'm guessing you haven't told them yet." Pyrrha said with folded arms.

"Told them what?" She sing songed back.

"That the venue is all the way in the centre of town." The Amazon frowned. "It's rude to expect people to travel."

"I know." She beamed.

A raised eyebrow greeted her answer. The two girls stared each other down, sizing each other up looking for any hints as to what the other was getting at. Pyrrha and Nora were not in fact enemies, the girls were teammates and had grown incredibly close after the last few months. Both girls had a deep loneliness in them, hidden by countless years of pretence and façade. Both of the girls had immediately realized this, bonding over it and helping one another.

Unfortunately, both of them tried to hide things from the other; which is why situations like the present one still took place.

Nora hummed a song as she played on her scroll, eyes a little too unfocused and her tune a little too perfect to be truly lost in her own world. Pyrrha was just trying to puzzle out what was going on.

"You don't want to tell me something. If it's embarrassment I don't see how it can be worse than that one time where your tamp-" She began.

The death glare Nora sent her way chilled the champion warrior to her bones. "You were sworn to secrecy. Don't make me regret it." Nora flipped straight back into her bubbly mode. Pyrrha exhaled a breath she didn't remember holding, despite almost triggering the eruption of Mount Valkryrie the pieces were beginning to fall into place quite nicely.

"So that means you're nervous. Why are you nervous? It's just karaoke Nora. You do more ridiculous stuff every day."Nora bit her lip slightly, Pyrrha's trained eyes locked in on the gesture like a predator smelling blood.

"You have other motives for putting this night together, don't you?"

Pyrrha had two smiles; the sweet one was used for cereal boxes, friends and everyday use. She also had the superior one; which was reserved for opponents who she had just completely and utterly crushed. She was wearing the began to bead on Nora's head and she skipped a bar in her tune.

**DANGER! TOUGH ENEMY INCOMING!**

Pyrrha strode over to the bed and sat on it looking Nora in the eyes. She stared silently for what seemed like hours, the boss was absolutely demolishing her ship and it her tune was long forgotten.

**GAME OVER!**

"So." Nora began.

"So." Pyrrha echoed.

"I'm… nervous." She confessed.

"You're kidding! I seem to remember that yesterday you took Ooblek's thermos and impersonated him – while he was right next to you." She grinned. "What could possibly make you nervous!" She slapped Nora's thigh and chuckled. Nora's silence stopped her in her tracks, she looked solemn.

"Boys. Boys make me nervous Pyrrha." She muttered, clenching her fists enough to send cracks across her scroll as fear etched every line of her face.

"Nora…" Pyrrha reached out to offer some comfort.

"I know you have boy trouble too. I'm not asking for help or advice or for you to listen. I… just need tonight to be perfect. RWBY have to be there. Everyone needs to have a good time…" She was quiet. Nora was never quiet.

Pyrrha did not like where this is headed.

"Because if this goes wrong… I want to know everyone was happy." She finished, sounding utterly defeated.

Pyrrha didn't know what to say, Nora was the heart of JNPR. The crazy little sister of the team – she was the one who held Pyrrha when she cried. The one who helped Ren come out of his shell and the one who could actually get Jaune to actually act like a teenager. Nora must have read her thoughts. Was she seriously thinking about…

"I'm not going to do anything like that!" Nora protested. "It's just after tonight… things will be different, so I'd rather everyone enjoy themselves before I drop a huge drama bomb on us."

Pyrrha took one of Nora's hands in her own. She never realized Nora put herself on the shelf for her teammates so much. Strange that it took the thought of losing someone to make you appreciate them.

"No more games, tell me what your plan is. My turn to help you." Pyrrha smiled the sweet smile.

"Well. First I had to get the note to RWBY." She began which Pyrrha nodded to. She had been here after all.

"Then I had to get the boys somewhere else, so we can get ready in peace" Nora was pacing around the dorm with all the manner of a drill sergeant, gesturing wildly as if a colossal blackboard stood behind her.

"Which would explain why Jaune had to leave so urgently… What on Earth did you tell him?" Pyrrha asked.

"I told him there was a sale at Vic's. He's going to comeback with so many comics that he could put Vic out of business!" Nora grinned.

"And Ren?"

"He left to go get his father's formal mangpan, changshan, sishuan... something like that." Nora shrugged.

"Wow. You've really worked out all the angles." Pyrrha lounged on Nora's bed smiling. "Now I need to hear why."

Nora fidgeted… "Like I said, boy trouble. Nothing major."

She grinned and shook her head. "I know who it is Nora. You can talk to me. I'm not going to run away or laugh." Pyrrha sat up, begging with her eyes – lonely people could tell their own kind. Nora and Pyrrha had been trying to help each other all semester, but this was the final step – trusting someone with matters of the heart.

Nora would have to either take the jump and trust Pyrrha or alienate a friend who had been nothing but open with her.

"I love Ren." She squeaked, tears in her eyes. "But if tonight isn't perfect I lose everything. If he says no, things don't go back to normal. I lose him."

She fell into Pyrrha's arms and trembled. "I'm scared Pyrrha." She whispered.

"It'll be perfect. We'll make sure of it." She promised as she stroked her best friend's hair.

"What if he says no?" Nora asked.

"Well in that case, I'll have to learn to cook pancakes." Pyrrha quipped.

Nora laughed back the tears and wiped at her eyes. The girl had never looked happier despite the sniffing and shaking. She flicked Pyrrha's nose.

* * *

**"Boop."**

* * *

The room shook as explosions and yelling floated from RWBY's dorm.

"So." Pyrrha stated, when the dust settled on RWBY's arguing.

"It's dress up time!" Nora screamed brandishing an unsettling amount of hair appliances.


	3. Good Old Days: JNPR

Nora had left early, getting to the venue in order to give the owner a CD she had been keeping just for tonight. Pyrrha eyed the little box she had retrieved from under her bed with curiosity. Nora had always just shared Ren's space; so the revelation of her having a box of stuff was disconcerting. Time was ticking and she had yet to find where her earrings had gone; but she really wanted to see what Nora kept in her "Tresoor Chest".Pyrrha almost burst out laughing at the crayon drawing under the label. A tiny Nora and Ren smiled under a pre-shattered moon, the drawing possessing the innocence only found in children.

Despite the joy of discoveinrg more of her friend; she couldn't help but feel jealous as she rooted through the old cardboard box, Nora hardly seemed the type to hang onto sentimental objects - but the box was filled with souvenirs of Nora's life.

* * *

"_I'm the queen of the castle; I'm the queen of the castle!"_

_It had taken all morning to work up the courage to approach her, but just like the heroes in his Minder's stories; he would protect the queen and win her heart if he was brave enough._

"_Your majesty, I would be your shield against evil in these dark times!" _

"_I don't need a shield! I'm a queen who can take care of herself! I'm a strong independant woman who don't need no-"_

_She fell from her tree, high above the concrete path of St Marandine's. He caught her, twisting his ankle in the process and tearing his lip. She sat on his chest, even as he bit back tears. He was nearly as small as her, but he was different from the other kids she lived with._

"_You saved me." She whispered, stunned._

_He tried to smile as she ran back inside to find the matron. "I'm Ren." He whispered to nobody in particular._

* * *

Pyrrha smiled, wondering what memory the empty bottle of disinfectant held. No doubt it was some kind of trophy taken after a brutal street fight with a wild dog. She giggled at the thought of what a tiny terror Nora would be. Though she had only seen glimpses of her friend as they got ready - those glimpses told her Nora was going all out tonight. A piece of homemade jewelry caught her attention. Two rough seashells formed a crude heart, with a piece of green string twisted around a piece of pink string - they formed a tiny necklace.

* * *

"_Heya Ren!" _

"_H-Hi Nora."_

"_Wanna race? I heard boys are fast, but everyone who live here sucks at running."_

"_Sure." _

_She took off in a blur, almost knocking the slight boy to the ground. She headed off towards the pier at a sprint and Ren took off after her, struggling to keep the tiny girl in sight._

_She was singing again. Her voice made him smile._

"_I'm the queen of the castle!" she trilled._

"_But we're on a pier."_

"_Well, I guess you don't want your super-awesome silver medal prize" She huffed hiding a necklace behind her back._

* * *

She realized how long she'd rummaged through someone else's memories and felt like a thief. Surely Nora would understand curiosity? I mean, she _was _Nora. She wouldn't be offended right, she wouldn't be hurt that her closest female friend had invaded the one thing in her life that she kept hidden and secret and far away from curious eyes and -

"Oh hell I'm terrible." Pyrrha groaned.

A photo caught her eye. Nora had a white streak in her hair and wore a… _revealing _Christmas outfit. Beside her stood an awkward Ren in an elf costume a few sizes too small. A small handwritten note in Ren's exquisite penmanship lay at the bottom of the photo reading; "Happy 16th Birthday Nora Claus!"Pyrrha noted that one of the corners had some water damage. She also had enough lonely nights to know the remains of teardrops when she saw them.

* * *

"_Nora! Nora! Where are you?" It sounded like fear had crept into his voice. It was shaking and he was being unusually loud in his movements._

_She crept deeper into the shadows behind the door. "Nora… I - I need you right now, I really do." Emotion drowned his words. But she couldn't hear anything - her heart thumped in her chest spiting the ridiculously tight costume Missy had recommended._

_He needed her._

_She smirked and sang out. "I'm in my room Ren…" She actually licked her lips._

_The sight of Ren shaking, dressed in a vest and pajamas with tears running down his face was the last thing she expected tonight. Of all nights. The night she finally confessed. She hoped to see happy tears, but this wasn't right. Something terrible had happened._

_He barely even saw her, or what she was wearing. She barely cared what she was wearing. He needed her._

"_It's my dad… he-he hasn't woke up. He promised me, he promised me he wouldn't leave Nora." He sobbed._

"_Come here baby." She murmured leading him to bed in a manner totally against her plans. He sobbed into her lap, all his emotions flooding out. Eight years of diligent care, of feeding and bathing. Eight years of restrained grief poured out of Ren all at once. The noises he had made were inhuman. All the sorrow hidden below the surface of his stoicism bursting out at once._

_She needed him, he needed her. _

_They had both been orphans of the war, they always had; the difference was Ren had only just found out._

_He finally stopped crying hour later, his throat had given out completely and his eyes found clarity with a vulnerability that broke her heart. "C-Can we go back to being little?" He begged._

_She kissed his forehead with a tearful smile., "We promised never to grow up remember?"_

* * *

The red shoes Pyrrha slipped into were a present from her mother, a last ditch effort to get Pyrrha to enter the modelling world, to be just like her. She smiled and turned before the mirror once more, feeling excitement radiating from her pores. This was going to be great, fancy dress - fancy shoes - Jaune in a practically melted at the thought. She turned again making sure the golden dress showed as much of her figure as possible. A sudden doubt entered her head and she voiced it aloud; "These shows might be too tall. I'm gonna look huge."

Panic began to set in and she hurried to the mountains of dresses and shoes designated "Maybes." She began to sweat as she realized she had no other shoes that would work with the dress and was far too short on time to start getting ready all over again and -

The knock on the door struck harder than any tournament weapon.

She smoothed her dress, made sure her hair was still the crimson curtain she intended and made her way to the door. A deep breath and shaking hand later the door was stood Jaune, looking like something out of an old movie. Black suit, golden tie and white shirt - he looked more of a model than her. He whistled as he laid eyes on her, blushing almost as fiercely as she did.

Ren broke the silence, "You look wonderful Pyrrha." His usually spiked hair had been brought back into a bun - the purple streak drawing the eye away from it as much as possible. But the real eye catcher was the changsha he wore - Nora had explained it's importance and hinted about Ren's father enough for Pyrrha to understand the significance of the attire.

He suited it, The white lotus on the back described Ren to a tee, with the silver dragon hinting at an inner strength only his comrades saw. Pyrrha smiled at the compliment, "Thanks Ren, I never would have expected a changsha form you. It looks amazing."

He nodded in thanks. Pyrrha turned her attention to Jaune, "I don't know if I prefer the suit or the dress..." She giggled as he blushed. "But you look very handsome tonight Jaune. I couldn't have asked for any better dates."She offered her arms and the boys linked with her. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.


	4. Good Old Days: RWBY

Yang watched her sister spinning and bouncing around the dorm with all the energy of a squirrel on dreamworm, little Ruby was finally getting her chance to go out with her big sister. Like "out out. Not movie trip out." as Ruby had so eloquently explained to Weiss and Blake. Yang couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Ruby so happy - even coming to Beacon had been more nervy than smiley for her.

* * *

_"Yaaaaaaaannnnnnggggg! I don't want to read the Princess and the Poppinstock!"_

_"But all the girls in your class love this book."_

_"Well they're not going to be the super huntress heroine that I am!" Ruby declared, standing on her stool with a triumphant fist in the air._

_"Well we don't have enough for another book Rubes."_

_Her silver eyes lit up at that and she dashed off into the dining room, tiptoeing past a sleeping Uncle Qrow with determination scrawled across her tiny features. Yang held her breath as Ruby maneuvered her way onto the opposite end of the couch from their uncle and began rooting through the heavy satchel twice her height. From where Yang stood the bag swallowed her._

_She paled and sprinted over, "Ruby! Ruby get out of there before we're caught!" She hissed._

_Ruby tumbled out of the satchel headfirst, a mess of red fabric where her hood had wrapped around her whole head. Yang caught her sister and unwound her makeshift blindfold as she carried Ruby back to their bedroom. He sister clutched a worn diary wrapped in old leather, the book had an aura of it's own. The lights seemed to dim and Yang felt her sister's excitement dance in the tiny bedroom._

_"I got us a good book!" Ruby squeled as they studied the cover gingerly._

_"This is Uncle's diary."_

_"Now **this **is a Huntress Heroine book Yang; read it to me!"_

* * *

"...Or should I wear the long one?" Blake asked, snapping Yang back to reality. She was still in her underwear while everyone else was, working on makeup and shoes. She muttered in agreement, knowing from the twitch of Blake's ears the answer had not been convincing. "You didn't make a crude joke. Are you okay?"

Yang was focusing on the array of dresses that she'd liked and managed to get approved by Weiss. I was better to go with the flow with her, no point ruining a good night before it begun with pointless bickering. She realised she'd ignored Blake again; "Oh, yeah sorry Blake. Just a million miles a way." She beamed, but Blake's frown only lessened.

"You're thinking. Never a good thing." Blake smirked and Yang felt herself grinning. She crossed her arms as if offended.

"You have a funny way of getting people to open up Kitty Cat." They giggled as Ruby sprinted to the bathroom with an army of bras hoisted over her shoulder.

* * *

_"But what if they never come!"_

_"They will."_

_"But yours came when you were younger than me!"_

_"I know, it's different with everyone."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise sis."_

* * *

"There it is again. Are you sure you're alright?" Blake had turned her attention away from the long silk gloves she was fighting against. Yang quickly helped her fingers ifnd their way.

" . ." She stared at the Faunus, "If anything I'm ecstatic, seeing Ruby like this; ready for her first night on the town with me."

"Just make sure she doesn't have too much of _your _fun. Not everyone is a party girl like you Yang." Blake advised with a solemn face, "I'd rather only carry one sister home." She muttered looking for her other glove.

* * *

_"Sis, you're not ugly **or** weird."_

_"But guys are all over you Yang. **Nobody** likes **me**!"_

_"Sometimes you just have to -"_

_"It's because I've got small breasts isn't it Yang? That's why they won't look at me like they look at you!"_

_Yang sang the song she always sang when Ruby got upset, it seemed she never stopped singing these days. Well, between singing to Rubes and shouting at Dad her voice was probably her strongest muscle._

_"Sorry."_

_"For what Ruby?" Yang asked, "We all get upset."_

_"I shouldn't be jealous. I'm stupid." Ruby sobbed into her chest._

_"Well yeah, who'd want to be me when they could be you?" Yang laughed and Ruby joined in, laughing and crying in equal measures until she faded into a fretful sleep. She kept muttering a name and Yang leaned in close. _

_So it was Richie._

_She picked up her phone, "Hey Yang! I didn't expect-"_

_"My sister likes you Richie." Yang said in a cold voice._

_"Wait are you asking for a -"_

_"What? **No!** You slimy - look we're done." Yang hung up the phone and looked at her sleeping sister, so blissfully unaware her crush had been one of her sister's boytoys. Yang sighed and brushed her hair singing again._

_She felt like she was always singing these days._

* * *

"We have a problem." Weiss said causing all the girls to turn and see Ruby wearing a hoodie and jeans under her cloak..

"But-" She begged.

"No." They replied in unison.

"But I need my hood!" She whined, Weiss bristled for a tirade and Blake just sighed into a gloved hand.

Yang stepped in; "Alright. You'll have your hood Sis: Weiss could Ruby borrow the dress you got last semester, the black and silver one?"

The heiress smiled in understanding as she looked over Ruby with a critical eye, like she was some kind of sculpture or painitng in one of her Father's exhibits "I see. Yes, she can keep it too, I don't like black."

Yang turned to Blake; "Get me Gambol Shroud and some thread."

Ruby; "Spare hood STAT."

All items were delivered to her bunk, she gave Blake the measurements to cut the hood and cracked her knuckles. It _had_ been a while.

* * *

_"Since when do you sew?" Ruby asked sticking her head in through the window._

_"Ever since you started outgrowing your clothes. So forever." Yang smiled, "How's Amey?"_

_"Boy drama." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Richie tried to hit on me in front of her and she got all…"_

_"Amey?" Yang supplied as her sister navigated the window frame with the grace their Uncle's training instilled in her. She looked happier than Yang had ever seen her, if not for the red hood Yang would have guessed she'd just been to the beach with the skimpiness of her outfit._

_"Did Dad see you in that?" Yang asked with a frown._

_"Nope."_

_"Good, he's enough trouble as is."_

_"So whatcha doin?" Ruby asked looking over her shoulder._

_"I'm making my jacket longer to hold more shells. At least I was **trying to** before I lost focus." She sighed in frustration. "Take four I guess." The blonde leant back in the wooden chair, hair tumbling down almost to the floor. It was easy to get frustrated these days, between Signal, chasing up clues on Mom and holding down a job she'd barely slept in a week._

_She felt a brush being run through her hair, the rhythym of the familiar pull melting all her tension away._

_Ruby began to sing their song. "You need a break Yang. Just have a nap." Ruby offered._

_"No gotta fix this."She slurred as her eyes rapidly closed and the desk rose to meet her._

* * *

A moment later a black and crimson clad Ruby spun on high heels before Weiss' mirror. "You guys are great-omigod-Yang you're the bestest!" She flew into Yang's arms and the sisters crushed each other in a hug, accompanied by a squeal which made every Faunus in a block radius wince.

"The shawl looks as if it was made for the dress." Blake mused.

"_She _looks like she was made for that dress." Yang corrected, causing Ruby to blush in a mix of pride and embaressment

"Where did _you_ learn to stitch like _that_!" Weiss demanded, staring at Yang slack jawed.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nothing I do is short of awesome." She quipped with a million lien smile; "Now I've got to get ready in 2 minutes. Watch me work another miracle."

Team RWBY arrived exactly on time, much to the bewilderment of Weiss and amusement of Yang.


	5. Setting the Stage

**Sorry about the long wait and short chapter. Real Life and Working on My Novel come before fanfiction - I've been using fics as a writing warm up for my novel these past 3 weeks and most of the time I've chosen to write for _Sisterhood_. If you want more of me I highly reccomend it!**

* * *

"Welcome to Mr Reisinger's Karaoke. Good evening to you all. Do you have a reservation?" The old stooped man asked, a ledger tightly clamped in weathered had addressed Jaune first, who was predictably unnerved by the man's undivided attention.

"Yes. We have a reservation. Valkyrie, I think. It is. Yes, it is. Sir?" He man's face remained unchanged, the group held their collective breath as he flipped through the ledger. One page at a time, he searched for the name. Suddenly, the silence was broken as the old man beamed in a smile.

"You all must be little Nora's friends! She's been so delightfully nervous, I was so shocked when she showed up on my door on Friday let me tell you!" He rambled on.

Yang smiled and nudged Ren, "So is this guy like a longtime family friend? Uncle? Babysitter?"

He frowned, which was only discernible by the fact that he was further away from smiling than his ordinary expression."I have never met this man. He seems to know Nora very well however." He replied sagely.

Ruby decided to join in on their conversation; "Maybe it's her long lost brother from Vacuo!"Weiss sighed on the other side of Ruby, but managed not to rise to the comment, instead choosing to continue discussing Pyrrha's mother's latest line of shoes.

Blake seemed to be taking in the decor. "Sir, this place is amazing." She asked.

The man smiled and nodded in appreciation as they wound their way through wooden chair after wooden chair. "Why thank you young lady, I've owned this place for fifteen years. It's rare for it to be so quiet, even on a Thursday." It seemed to Jaune that the place had been shut for a particular event, but he decided it would be rude to say that out loud. Instead he dropped back to walk beside Weiss and Pyrrha, surely they'd know something about it.

"It almost reminds me of home, sir. I had no idea a place like this existed in Vale." Ren said.

"Well my boy, my brothers and I try to keep in touch with our roots. Jon runs from Dust till Dawn and has some engraved crystals with our family crest, my other brother Ron runs a Simple Wok which has traditional noodles…" The man began reciting his very long family tree, Blake and Ren nodding along in fascination.

"I had no idea Blake cared so much about other cultures." Ruby hissed to Yang.

"She loves to learn." Yang whispered back, "Not everyone reads about heroes and princesses all the time, Sis."

"But real life books are boring!" Ruby moaned, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. She could barely walk in the heels now, a broken ankle wouldn't help.

Yang giggled, "Oh, so you're saying that there aren't any books under your mattress that are based in real life?" Ruby went bright red, "I mean sure, the 'proportions' are magical…" She giggled as Ruby swung at her playfully.

"Now ladies, please." Mr Reisinger tutted from the front of the procession. He had led them to the a low wooden bar.

"Sorry sir." The sisters said in unison. Weiss and Blake both flashed evil eyes in their direction, to which Yang instantly defended herself.

"I was just teasing Ruby about her…" Ruby clamped both hands over Yang's mouth.

"My teeth! She was teasing me about how white my teeth are!" She laughed nervously. "Y'know… all the milk." She beamed, hoping her friends would buy such a terrible explanation.

"Can you two at least wait until we get to our booth before ruining the evening?" Weiss scolded, rolling her eyes. She readjusted her dress, preparing to give a lecture. Blake was not going to come to their defense this time…

Luckily Pyrrha intercepted the heiress, "Weiss, they apologised. Do you really want to scold and lecture tonight?" Her eyes begged for peace and Weiss sighed. Backing down.

"Fine. They're someone else's responsibility tonight." She turned to the host rummaging for a key under the bar. "Sir. Where is the bathroom?" She asked.

"First door on the left Miss Schnee." he said.

"I'll come with." Ruby said, taking Weiss' arm in her own and practically dragging the heiress away.

Pyrrha had to suppress a giggle as she joined Yang. "It's adorable how excited she is."

Yang grinned, "Yeah. It helps that she hasn't heard me sing in a long time."

Jaune sat in front of the bar, Ren opting to remain standing, Blake decided to ask the question. "You sang Yang?" She frowned at the rhyme. But before the Faunus could rephrase-

"Yeah, I sing." She took a seat next to Jaune leaning back on the bar nonchalantly, "My Mom always sang to Ruby and I. Guess I picked it up from her." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Ren had a curious smile, as did Blake. "and Ruby?"

Yang's grimace said it all. But she answered regardless, "She's more of a dancer."

Mr Reisenger emerged with a beard as grey as his remaining hair, evidently he had taken the idea of 'digging out' the key to heart and had only been able to find a horde of dust bunnies. The man's good humour was not even fazed by his quest's failure; he was still the pinnacle of gentile hostmanship; "I'm so sorry. Old age y'see. Nora had the key all along, I'll take you to her now."


	6. Bathroom, Brawl and Bawdy Inneuendo!

Nora was nowhere to be seen as the group took their seats around the spacious table, their only company was a spinning disco ball and the purple lyrics screen; the latter which flashed adverts for new exciting cocktails available for low low prices. The odd group looked around, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren sitting alongside Yang and Blake. Things weren't uncomfortable, but nobody seemed willing to broach a topic for conversation; even the pleasantries and compliments wouldn't work having been discussed on the way.

"So Pyrrha, how's Jaune in the-" Yang began only to be swatted behind the head by Blake; a deterrent that the whole table took notice of, Jaune and Pyrrha both becoming extremely interested in the disco ball. "Training room! Geeze Blake you're so dirty minded!" Yang scolded in return, looking genuinely offended for once.

"Oh, he's doing much better! Yesterday he disarmed me and there's been more than a few close shaves. He could probably outlast me though, I swear he never gets tired." Pyrrha looked relieved, finally relaxing now they were on a familiar subject. She had seemed out of her element even on the way over.

"So you're saying he's got great stamina?" Yang managed to dodge Blake's attempted swat this time, but Pyrrha and Jaune seemed none the wiser. Ren however raised an eyebrow at her innuendo. "Absolutely, I swear walking around with that heavy shield all this time must have really trained him up, if he's had access to his aura before Beacon…"

"Pyrrha you're being too kind." Jaune muttered.

"She is not. You have improved dramatically." Ren stated.

"Ren c'mon…" Jaune stammered.

"Jaune. Just because we're your friends doesn't mean we'll lie to you. Pyrrha would tell you if you'd stopped improving and Ren only speaks when he needs to. Accept a compliment." Blake sighed afterwards, as if the outburst were exhausting.

"Damn Jaune, it took me days before she snapped at me like that. I'm jealous." Yang stuck her tongue out. "But I wont call you tough until you can go a few rounds with the master."

Jaune fidgeted with his cuffs, "Well I'll let you know when I manage to get a hit on her." He looked at Pyrrha. Yang puffed up in mock offense while the rest of the table laughed. It was a roundabout way of doing it, but the hunters had managed to diffuse the awkwardness. As usual it all came down to school and combat. Blake smiled to herself as she saw Pyrrha's eyes linger on Jaune, Yang had placed fifty lien on the two getting together almost a year ago now; Blake seldom lost a bet but this one looked to be beyond doubt. The Faunus wouldn't mind losing this one though, no matter how insufferable Yang got when she won something.

* * *

"So why are we hiding in the bathroom again?" Ruby asked as the door swung back and forth.

"Well first of all, I need to remind you that your sister is not the example you should follow in polite company." Weiss lectured, despite her earlier promise, "and second of all, I need to fix your makeup." Ruby frowned, whether from irritation or confusion Weiss couldn't tell. Then again it was hard to read Ruby's face under the mountain of cosmetic which she had caked on with all the grace of an grabbed Ruby's hand and lead her over to the sink

"So you didn't like my make up?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not, you don't just throw everything on your face and hope it looks good! Makeup takes time and you have to learn how to apply it using the correct techniques and-"

"Yawn, why even wear stuff if you're not going to wear it all?" Ruby asked as she began splashing water over her face.

"Because makeup isn't for plastering over your face and making a new one." Ruby began to voice an objection but Weiss barrelled through, "Unless you're an actress." again Ruby prepared, "Or a spy. But we are neither. We are enjoying an evening on the town with our friends." Weiss withdrew a smaller bag form within her bag, an act which blew Ruby's mind. "Now watch, I want you to be able to do this on your own."

She began withdrawing eyeliner and lipstick. Seeing no need for any blush or foundation since Ruby had been blessed with infuriatingly perfect skin.

"So we're not going to use any of the fluffy stuff?" Ruby asked, she looked at Weiss as if she was expecting a prank or some other form of subterfuge.

"No, you don't need it." Weiss withdrew two colours, a dark red and a striking black. "Now for your lips; black or red?" She asked, using the very same tone she used when trying to help Ruby with her Remnant Geography.

"Black!" Ruby shouted gleefully.

Her first response was a strike to the head, a two fingers slap that echoed around the bathroom with a resounding FWAP! "No you imbecile! Why would you wear black lipstick? This isn't a funeral." Weiss let out her frustration in a long sigh and tried to find her happy place. She directed Ruby's attention to the mirror, guiding her head with two hands. "Now watch." She slowly applied to the tube to Ruby's bottom lip. Reaching around the girl's dress was easy enough and the skinny girl was pliable, almost leaning back into Weiss' embrace. She smiled upon seeing her bottom lip painted as red as well… everything she owned.

"Now your turn." Weiss commanded, watching as Ruby attempted to replicate the single smooth stroke she had managed. Instead she took three short attempts and only got a little bit of red on her teeth. Weiss was genuinely impressed, she expected Ruby to end up covered in lipstick; "Not bad for a first attempt, come here." It was easy enough to get at the offending stain with Ruby grinning like a Dustman on Sunday. The cloth from her bag was more than enough to bring Ruby's smile back to it's pearly white glory. "Now for the eyes."

The eyes did not go as smoothly, with frequent eye poking and scarlet streaks spreading across the younger girl's forehead and cheeks. It was a war of attrition to get Ruby's normally steady hands to behave themselves, apparently she had a thing about stuff being near her eyes...

Between attempts Ruby sheepishly asked Weiss, "Are you okay? You seem much more tense than usual." Weiss crossed her arms, glaring at Ruby through the mirror.

"Of course I am. I'm having a wonderful time." She snapped.

"Weiss." Ruby whined.

"Fine! I'm worried about the test tomorrow; Yang's going to be hungover, you won't be able to wake up and Blake will probably insist on all of us missing it, just to make it seem like we had a mission and I just can't deal with everyone's lack of responsibility today!" She seethed and seemed to slowly regain her icy exterior, taking the mascara from Ruby and showing her how it was done for what seemed like the three hundredth time.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said eventually, "I just wanted to spend time out together, as friends instead of a team." She tried to look away, but the firm hand at the base of her neck kept her staring right into the mirror and the heiress' striking blue eyes.

"You shouldn't be, but thanks." Weiss smiled, finishing off Ruby's left eye, "I'm the one with the problem, but some time to blow off steam might help."

"I'll wake up early tomorrow, promise." Ruby slammed her fist into her palm for emphasis just as Weiss handed her the brush to work on her right eye, snapping the makeup brush clean in two on accident. All that escaped her mouth was a terrified, rasping gust of air. The world seemed to go dark and a sense of freezing dread crawled up to her hands and dug into her heart even as Weiss replaced the brush with another labeled: "In case of Yang."

Weiss tried to hide the irritation in her voice as she handed Ruby the backup brush, but despite her typical clumsiness Ruby had managed to cheer her up with her enthusiasm, "You are _such_ a _liar_; and I appreciate that, but let's just try to enjoy our night before we do anything crazy."

"Who would do anything crazy tonight?" Ruby asked, smirking into the mirror even as Weiss began to giggle.

* * *

"Nora, this is crazy!" Pyrrha hissed into her phone.

"I just need a few more minutes to get my hair right, I swear It'll be quick." Nora said before the speaker gifted Pyrrha with the hissing of hairspray. "It needs to be perfect!"

"Where are you?" Pyrrha sighed, worrying that Yang would stop distracting Ren and Jaune with her own combanation of 'charades' and 'I Spy'

"I'm upstairs in the staff room -" She began.

"I'm coming to get you." Pyrrha growled into the mic.

"What!? No Pyr-" Nora practically screamed as Pyrrha hung up the phone. The amazon slipped off her heels as she left the table.

Pyrrha quickly made her excuses, bowing her head briefly as she made for the door of their booth; "I'll be right back. Yang I assume you're ordering?" The blonde quickly nodded in affirmative, "I'll have a _Fusionberg_ please."

With that she strode up the stairs with all the fury of an oncoming storm. She emerged a few minutes later, after a bunch fo screaming and crashing- The redheaded warrior emerged, dragging a kicking &amp; struggling Nora down the flight with uncanny strength. All of this... sisterly love... was solely witnessed by a couple sitting at the bar with a large bottle of wine between them. The couple had returned to the karaoke bar which hosted their first date - buying out the whole venue with the exception of one booth; already paid for by a young huntress familiar to both.

"I see she invited Miss Nikos." The woman said as the man took a long gulp.

"Interesting; I admit I never thought she would trust anyone enough to admit her feelings." He said with a smile, his old smooth voice untouched by the indulgence.

"I'm not sure if I should be concerned you know so much about the students, or touched by how much you genuinely care." His date shot back, slipping her fingers through his.

"Glynda dear, you know I thoroughly research any applicant to my school - if that research includes semi anonymous blog posts I would be remiss to leave them unread." Headmaster Ozpin scratched at his lip, a habit from his moustachioed youth he hadn't quite shaken.

"Yes, Mr Arc was researched very thoroughly _wasn't he?_ To think I used to believe the only reason you let him in was because he was your long lost nephew or something." They shared a laugh, recalling the verbal war Mr Arc's acceptance had incited in their household.

"Glynda, I am a bit of a romantic; when I look at that boy all I see is a star who needs a chance to shine. Jaune Arc is a boy living up to a hero's legacy without a shred of training… I think you should give him a chance." He began to refill his wife's bottle even as he spoke, her eyes lustily meeting his across the bar.

"I gave you a chance didn't I?"

He clinked his glass to hers, recalling a time he'd very publicly begged her to do just that.

"And I thank you every night for it."


	7. Order Up!

_AN: This fic has spiralled out from a simple little "test crowd scenes" experiment to "I now have to resolve X plot line with Y character by building up to Z moment" I appreciate any reviews or feedback from you guys as this is normally warm up for writing my novel - thank you for reading. -D_

* * *

Ruby and Weiss emerged, the atmosphere significantly lightened by the gossip and makeup mishaps. Ruby looked like a totally different person, her cheekbones were far more define - silver eyes seemed to shimmer under the light of the bar and the dress falling to her feet all contributed to the illusion of a girl in her late teens. Weiss felt surprisingly emotional looking at her, almost as if Ruby were her little sister instead of best friend.

"You think Jaune is going to get drunk and flirty tonight?" Ruby said.

"Jaune-wha?" Weiss blurted out in her most graceful moment of the evening. "what do you mean?"

"Well, Yang acts all flirty when drunk; I'm wondering if Jaune will?" She shrugged, the cloak of her dress flapping so wildly it was as if she were six foot three.

"What with me?" Weiss stammered, "He wouldn't."

Ruby just shrugged again, "Just thinking. Guess I'm hoping he'll relax. Y'know, come out of his shell. He seems so shy around other people."

"Not all of us can explode our way into friendships." Weiss sighed, realizing Ruby was looking past her at something. But the jab caused her friend to snap back into the conversation.

"It was one time! One time!" She seethed, "And it was totally not my fault!"

"Really?"

"I have sensitive sinuses." Ruby declared.

"Sure you do." Weiss said laying a hand on the door to their booth. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to tonight now. Thanks Ruby." She kind of wanted to hug her, but she'd probably fall on her back. Heels were definitely not Ruby's strong suit.

"I'll be in in one minute." Ruby said scratching behind her ear, "Yang knows what I'll want, I've got to check on something."

"Well hurry up, I don't want to see what happens when Nora gets her hands on you." Weiss headed into the room while Ruby instead headed for the pair at the bar, unable to shackle her curiosity.

The man didn't stop his conversation, but the short grey hair and elegant walking cane were unmistakable, she wasn't quite sure how to approach him but his companion deigned to clear her throat in order to get his attention.

"Oh, good evening Ruby. You look wonderful." Professor Ozpin greeted her warmly.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you outside of school." She tried to curtsey, but a short stumble halfway through convinced her to settle with a nervous smile.

"It is nice to get away once in a while." He replied, taking a sip of his drink.

He was going to continue their polite conversation, but Glynda chose that moment to cut in; "What brings you out here on a school night?" Her harsh voice sent Ruby into a paralytic state, her eyes widening and the only words she could muster half formed stutters.

"There are no curfews at my school dear." He gently chided her.

Glynda rolled her eyes but then stopped looking like a deer in the headlights. The panic rolled over Ozpin as he realised what he just said, Ruby was vibrating in sheer restrained excitement. "Ohmigoshyoutwoaredatingthats-so adorable!" She babbled, positively radiating joy.

"This is why we don't go out more often." Glynda said, pouring herself a healthy drink. "We'll be the talk of the school by morning." Ruby didn't even hear her in her bubble of giddy gibberish.

"Ruby." Ozpin silenced her with one word. He waited until he had her rapt attention to begin explaining in his soothing voice, "Glynda and I have been dating for a long time now."

"How long -" Ruby began.

"Long enough" Glynda snapped.

"But we like to keep things private. Our friends and colleagues are aware, but we'd rather not have the students know. I trust you'll understand." He looked genuinly concerned.

Ruby always liked Professor Ozpin, he had brought her to the school where she met her friends and had been a stalwart source for advice throughout her tenure as team leader. He always went out of his way to help her, why wouldn't she help him?

"Of course. I'm just happy you're happy Professor. Professors." She smiled, rewarded by a chuckle from Ozpin and a blush from Glynda. "If you don't mind me saying, everyone always thought you would make a good couple anyway."

Ozpin accepted a glass from Glynda, noting the bottle was rapidly approaching it's end, "Now if you don't mind me asking, Ruby. Is Miss Schnee okay? She looked rather worried when you arrived."

She shrugged, "She's nervous about some of us missing an exam tomorrow, but I cheered her up."

"Well a memo was sent around this evening telling students classes are cancelled tomorrow due to Health and Safety staff for the Vytal Festival requiring an inspection of Beacon's facilities. You should probably let everyone know." Glynda began staring daggers at him over Ruby's shoulder.

"I'll go tell them right now! I'm glad I saw you Professors. Tonight's going to be the best night ever!" She dashed away. Or rather briskly and clumsily walked away, leaving the faint smell of strawberries behind.

Glynda sighed, "You've already used your semblance to send that memo haven't you?"

"I'm amazed you're surprised."

"You were acting distant when you asked for my signature…"

"One of these days you'll learn to see through me."

"Then you wouldn't be interesting anymore."

He finished his glass and turned and stared into his partner's eyes, the wine was beginning to wear away at her inhibitions and she couldn't help the playful smile he loved form appearing. "I love seeing you bend the rules for the students." She smiled, "Should we head home _Headmaster?_"

"Only if you open your present first." He slid an unused and unnoticed ashtray over to her, watching as her expression rapidly fluctuated from confusion, to irritation then to joy. "Marry me Glynda?"

She said yes. She didn't stop saying yes for a long time that night.

* * *

"Sorry I've been away…" The old proprietor of the bar arrived with an old worn notebook in hand, "I've had some friends unexpectedly visit. Are you ready to order?" Mr Risinger asked, looking at none of the assembled students in general.

The hunters and huntresses all looked at Yang, who smirked as she stared down the man. She cracked her knuckles and cleared her throat, almost challenging their host, "Are you ready for me to order?" Pyrrha made herself busy trying to be as small as possible whilst Ren and Jaune simply observed the impending collision from the safe distance at the other end of the table. Nora was fidgeting with napkins, completing paper cranes with surprising speed and delicacy.

"Well we're ready to order _now._" Weiss admonished, "Honestly, would it kill you to wait on people." She sat down next to Nora, seemingly oblivious to her company and pulled a drinks menu out of seemingly thin air. "Ruby said you'd know what she'd want. I one the other hand -"

Yang barely even registered the heiress' entrance, nor anything else. "I'll have a double strawberry sunrise, Nora will have a honey explosion, Blake will be after your dandelion dream, Jaune will want Abersmith Ale…" She pointed each of her friends' out to Risinger when she ordered for them, but hesitated on Ren, "I have no idea what kinds of sake are good…" she admitted.

"I'll have a jug of Bunraku if you have any." Ren said. Risnger nodded in assent, "Thank you." The man turned his attention back to the centre of attention that was Yang, "Weiss will want something classy; probably wine or champagne…" She bit her lip as Weiss looked amused at her attempted reading, "She'll have a bottle of Ginger Alafronze, or White Mountain." Weiss crossed her arms, her usually stern face softening to a slight smile.

"Oh come on, you have to pick one, after all you do know what everyone wants to order." Weiss teased, wagging a finger at Yang whose eyes narrowed.

"See it's one of those two, because you mentioned how Alafronze got you through your Sister's speeches. But I've only ever seen you drinking White Mountain…" Yang paused, boring into her teammate's smug eyes with her own. Even Nora was paying attention to the psychological battle. Risinger just smiled, the wrinkles around his face lessening from the small act; "I'm going to say you want a White Mountain… I think the Ginger Alafronze is for when you want to not remember the night."

Weiss' grin showed teeth, "Final answer?" Anyone else would have to stick their tongue out and make childish noises to be so challenging and impertinent, but the usually composed Weiss had managed it with a polite, yet slightly mocking smile.

"Of course it is, you wouldn't try to psych me out unless I was right." Yang declared, standing up and slamming her hands on the table, "I got you!"

"Some White Mountain sounds lovely. Thank you Yang." Weiss giggled behind a hand as Yang slammed a fist into her hand, eager to finish off her run,"Pyrrha will probably have the same as Weiss and Ruby…"

Blake kicked her in the shin, glaring daggers. "Nothing too strong. I'm not carrying anyone tonight."

Yang looked offended, "I would never get my sister drunk, I am an absolute shining beacon of morality."

It was Jaune who quipped, "For as long as you're actually in Beacon." Pyrrha, Nora and Weiss all snickered, Yang and Blake smirking too.

"Hey! Just because I like to party does not mean I'm a poor role model…" Yang seemed genuinely hurt, yet it was Pyyrha who joined in.

"I thought we were talking about when you brought us to a fight club…"

Weiss added another charge, "Or when you invited me to a masseuse who wanted more."

"Or the time you 'accidently' took me to a swingers' club." Blake.

"Wait, I missed a fight club?!" Nora protested.

"You were sick." Ren reminded her.

"I'm a good big sister!" Yang pleaded into the chaos, her protests falling on deaf rapidly rising temper was cooled by tiny arms wrapping around her from behind, "You're the best sister ever. Did you order my twister?


End file.
